


Connection (podfic)

by aquabluejay



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabluejay/pseuds/aquabluejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PODFIC of Connection by snarled musings.</p><p>    When Finch is taken, Reese has to come to terms with some things.</p><p>    Slight spoilers for "firewall", "the contingency" and "bad code", so if you haven't seen (as if!) don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarled_musings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarled_musings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Connection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/852191) by [snarled_musings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarled_musings/pseuds/snarled_musings). 



Podfic  
Author: tangled_musings  
Read by: aquabluejay

File hosted on Mediafire  
File type: MP3  
Length: 6 minutes, 50 seconds ; 00:06:50  
Download Link: http://www.mediafire.com/download/xlyck3oth9t2iuf/Connection_podfic.mp3


End file.
